


Promise

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Ahí, con la sonrisa radiante y el sol iluminando su rostro, Clarisse dudó que hubiera una manera en que alguien pudiese gustarle más que Silena.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: PJO y derivados le pertenecen al maravilloso Rick Riordan.
> 
> Prompt: "promise" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Clarisse/Silena.
> 
> Extensión: 489 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Acabé leyéndome "El ladrón del rayo" por motivos bien aleatorios y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba obsesionada con ganas con esta maldita saga (mi tumblr se ha convertido en puro PJO). Es raro que escriba de un fandom que no sea Fairy Tail, por muy obsesionada que esté, pero con PJO la idea simplemente salió. Dado eso, me tengo algo de fe y quizás escriba algo más, de seguro también de Clarisse porque estoy bien enamorada de ella. Mientras, como tiendo a hacer al iniciar fandom, drabble.
> 
> Sobre el prompt y la temática, por allá por junio inicié un reto para escribir treinta drabbles en un mes, uno por día (evidentemente no lo he logrado), como de paso era el Pride Month decidí usar temática acorde, y aunque el Pride Month ya haya acabado y me haya pasado por bastante de mi supuesto límite de tiempo, yo termino lo que empiezo. So, por el Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

—No sé. —Había sido su respuesta, insegura como pocas veces se sentía—. Yo... esto no es para mí.

—Es solo un noviazgo, Clarisse —le reclamó Silena.

—Yo y chicos no es algo que tenga sentido —refutó a su vez, cansada de tener siempre la misma conversación.

—Eres una chica, Clarisse, claro que haces sentido con los chicos.

Clarisse se mordió el labio por la parte de adentro. Ya, es que ese era justamente el problema. Entendía cómo se supone que funcionaba la cosa, pero ella por los chicos sentía en su mayoría ganas de romperles la nariz. Sabía que no era precisamente femenina, pero todavía se entendía y se llevaba mejor con su género; le gustaban más las chicas. Ahí radicaba el problema, cuando pensaba eso, _me gustan más las chicas_ , no estaba completamente segura de a qué gustar se refería.

¿Le gustaban las chicas? Es decir, le gustaba Chris, sin lugar a dudas, pero también le gustaba un montón Silena y, pese a tener la vaga idea de que debería ser un gustar diferente, no estaba muy segura de que lo fuera.

—Ya —dijo finalmente, levantándose—. No importa.

Observó un momento el lago, frunciendo el ceño. Mirar el agua siempre le recordaba a _Prissy_ y eso tendía a ponerla de malas, aunque en esos instantes ya lo estaba de por sí. Pensaba largarse, pero Silena, que se había levantado con ella, le habló.

—Clarisse. —Volteó a verla—. ¿Sí sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, verdad? Quiero decir... por algo somos amigas.

Silena le miró apremiante, como si en verdad esperara que Clarisse fuera hasta ella y le mostrase su corazón en un puño. Eso no iba a suceder, ser hija de Ares le había enseñado a tragarse la debilidad, incluso cuando le apuñalaba por dentro.

—Claro —respondió y, tras pensarlo unos segundos, decidió agregar—: Va para ti también.

Silena pareció dudar, como si hubiese estando esperando dicha proposición pero a la vez temiéndola, de contarlo todo. Al final desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Así que... si algo te molesta —continuó, incómoda—, yo estoy aquí —finalizó, cruzando miradas con ella de nuevo—. Siempre estaré aquí.

«Porque sé que no tienes demasiados amigos» pareció que iba a decir, o así lo sintió Clarisse. Quizás era nada más ella, compadeciéndose. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

—Ya sé —dijo y, de nuevo, sintió que debía agregar algo—. Yo... eh... también estaré ahí para ti —sintió que se sonrojaba levemente—, porque te quiero y eso.

Silena parpadeó, sin esperar las palabras de cariño. Es que venían de Clarisse, después de todo, pero acabó por sonreír. Ya sabía que su amiga ocultaba un interior dulce, independiente del exterior.

—Por supuesto, sé que cuento contigo —dijo.

Ahí, con la sonrisa radiante y el sol iluminando su rostro, Clarisse dudó que hubiera una manera en que alguien pudiese gustarle más que Silena, pero no lo dijo. Se marchó, conforme con, al menos, mantenerse a su lado.


End file.
